


bubbles

by mssjynx



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: jaren loves his baths.and he loves john just as much.





	bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> here's something small and soft for ya!  
> i'm slowly getting myself back into writing :]

baths were always better with bubbles. hot, soapy water topped with mountains of bubbles that float on the air and stick to the skin. jaren loved everything about his baths. the bubbles, the heat, the steam. the smell of lavender soap.

they were always most satisfying to sink into after a busy day. running errands between meetings and catch ups with old friends. this particular saturday had been full of all sorts so coming home at seven-thirty, putting dinner in the oven, and filling the bath up with hot bubbly water had been exactly what he’d needed.

he rested back, eyes following the trails of steam. his mind focused on the way the scalding water made his skin tingle and insides melt. a sigh slipped from his lips, smile faint. he lifted his hand from the water, bubbles catching along his fingers and transferring to his hair as he pushed it back out of his face. the white dye was fading, brown roots showing through. a mental reminder to ask john to redo it for him the next day.

his smile broadened, catching the sound of the front door opening. his hand fell back into the water.

“jaren?” keys clinked on the kitchen bench. jaren strained his ears to listen. “you home?” inhaling the steamy air, jaren hummed, knocking his knuckles gently against the small wooden table beside the bath. he didn’t have it in him to call out to his lover, knowing the bathroom would echo the sound for him. the heat made him drowsy. enveloped in the steam, it relaxed every nerve in his body, shut down his thoughts. he could only focus on how comfortable he was, and he knew that john knew him well enough to seek him out.  
as the thought drifted through his mind, there was a gentle knock on the bathroom door before it pushed open. jaren’s smile drew wider, eyes crinkling at the happy feeling that filled his chest at the sight of john.

“how did i know i would find you here?” john closed the door behind him. his smile seemed tired, fingers running through his hair as he tugged his shirt off over his head. jaren sat up.

“hey.” he grinned, cheeky tone. “who invited you!”

john scoffed. “i invited myself”—he said, kicking his pants off and tying up his hair—“when i let you blackmail me into buying you a bigass expensive bathtub that could fit both of us.”

jaren’s giggle was guilty as expected and he shuffled forwards to allow room for his boyfriend. said boyfriend dipped his foot into the bath water for half a second before yanking it back out with a curse. bubbles clung to the hairs on his legs and jaren let out a muffled laugh, eyes twinkling.

“what the- why is it still so fuckin’ hot! have you burnt off all your nerves!?” a look of some mix between horror and disgust flashed across his face. “how have you not boiled yourself alive yet? we’ve been dating for three years and- are you sure you’re human?” 

jaren’s smile didn’t falter. “don’t be a pussy.”

feigning offence; he frowned childishly. in one swift motion, he grabbed the small bucket from the side of the bath, scooping up a small amount of water and pouring it over the top of jaren’s head. the squeak that left the boy’s lips had an amused grin replacing that frown, jaren ducking his head as the water washed over him back into the tub. dark brown eyes looked up with a glare, white hair stamped to pale skin.

“asshole.”

“you deserved that.”

“i did not! what, poor johny-boy burnt his toesies, did he? he didn’t like to be made fun of because of his hot toesies?” john rolled his eyes at the mimicking, jaren pushing his hair back with a grin reformed on his face. his mischief was unavoidable and the natural brunette could never resist a bit of teasing and fun. “just get in the bath, bitch boy.”

he reached up, taking the ring-laden fingers in his and tugging his pouty boyfriend closer to the bath.

“it’s too hot.”

“you’ll get used to it.” he tugged on the boy’s hand again and john released a soft sigh. he stepped into the bath, flinching at the heat of the water but staying where he was. 

jaren shuffled further forward, hugging his knees to his chest and giving his company enough room to slowly settle in the bath behind him. he commented on the slow pace john was taking at one point, only to get hit lightly over the head. feigning hurt, he was only ignored as john hissed at the burn, settling completely into the tub with his arms along the rim and legs fitting either side of jaren. the younger flashed a grin over his shoulder.

“happy?” john asked.

jaren shuffled back, grin wide. “very.” arms wound around his middle and he leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest.

john hummed softly, falling victim too to the enveloping warmth that surrounded both of them. he pressed a kiss to the side of jaren’s head. there was enough room for both boys to half-sit, half-lay together, jaren’s legs only bent slightly to fit and john’s legs comfortable either side of jaren. the bigger tub had undoubtedly been a good decision, neither of them could deny that.

“how was cam?” john murmured, lips against his boyfriend’s temple as he pressed little kisses down the side of his face.

jaren let his head fall back against john’s shoulder, smiling up at him and returning a kiss to his jaw. “yeah, good. it was nice to see him and his new puppy is fucking adorable.” brown eyes fell shut, thin fingers playing with the rings that john rarely took off. jaren loved to play with john’s hands and he adored every pretty ring too. twisting them mindlessly, he hummed in thought. “you’ve gotta come with me next time - cam misses you too.”

“next time, i promise.” distracted words. john slipped one hand away from jaren’s fiddling fingers, cupping the boy’s face and watching those pretty dark eyes flutter open.

craning his neck, he pressed his lips chastely to jaren’s.

another type of warmth spread through the both of them, feeling fingertips and toes tingle in pure satisfaction. a warmth they could only give each other, could only get from each other.

“hold on.” jaren mumbled the words against john’s lips, easing away and sitting up. john’s pout drew a giggle from the younger as he twisted around and knelt facing john instead. he shuffled forward, getting comfortable atop his lover’s lap, knees either side of his hips. he slid his hands up john’s chest to rest on his shoulder and cup his neck. john’s arms curled tightly around his back, locking him in place and with a lazy smile on his lips, he asked:

“kiss me again?”

jaren scoffed, unable to hide the following giggle as he tugged the hair tie from his boyfriend’s bleached hair. “of course,” he said, running his fingers through the blonde tangles in the way he knew john loved.

the following kiss was less chaste. john, always eager and jaren never unhappy to comply. with the heat around them, the space of their bath, the bubbles that stuck to both of their chests, arms and hair; how could he want to be anywhere else. baths were always better with bubbles  _and_ john too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!


End file.
